Run Away With You
by The Mushuzuki
Summary: Twelve year old Iruka is running away from home and Kakashi, age 15, is sent to bring him back. One shot. Two parts.
1. Part 1

It had been nearly a year since the attack and sealing of the Kyuubi, but the scars of the forest still remained, gaping clearings amidst ancient trees. The wounds were healing over with greenery and new trees, but the land, much like its village, would never be quite the same. There, in a clearing among the trees, he spotted a young boy no more than 12-years-old, walking alone through the forest and heading away from the village. The boy's dark hair was tied back into a messy ponytail and he carried a knapsack slung over his shoulders. He seemed distracted in his movements, head lowered and shoulders slightly drooping. And there was a subtle limp to his gait. Careful observation revealed a scar bisecting his tan face and his round cheeks were streaked with tears.

Certain that this was the boy Sandaime had sent him to find, Kakashi trailed after him, just watching over the pre-genin from a distance for now. At it was, he didn't know how he was going to turn the boy around and get him headed back to the village. The Hokage's words replayed in his memory: _Don't just give him orders. He won't listen. You've got to reason with him, convince him._ Reason with him? What a pain this would be. Couldn't he have sent someone else to do this? Like someone with better social skills? Perhaps there were hidden dangers in the forest that a Shinobi of a lesser rank wouldn't be able to handle alone. Konoha's relations with other countries were very unstable these days. Or perhaps Sandaime had the boy's future in mind and sending Kakashi would startle any traitorous behavior out of him now before it was too late. Yes, it had to be one of those reasons or maybe both as far as Kakashi was concerned. It hadn't taken him long to track the boy down. Kakashi had caught up with him less than an hour ago without being noticed. Not surprising. He'd been a Jounin for nearly three years and was an excellent tracker; it was in his blood passed down from his elite father. But then, as if sensing the presence of his pursuer, the boy began to pick up his pace and so did Kakashi.

By now, Iruka was absolutely sure that someone was following him. He thought he'd sensed a presence earlier but knew better than to stop and look around. Instead he picked up his pace to put some distance between them and to give himself some time and space to think. His instincts told him to circle around and make his path as confusing as possible to throw whoever was following him off course. But that would take a lot of energy on his part and he didn't know if he could manage quickly enough on a swollen ankle. Maybe he could set a trap instead. It was probably just someone from Konoha sent to return him for his due punishment. There couldn't be any other reason since he had no family or close friends to worry about him that would send someone out to look for him. _Bastard, I won't let you take me back there. No way!_ He gritted his teeth and wiped away the tearstains from his cheeks.

The two continued at a quickened pace until Iruka suddenly came to a complete stop. Kakashi halted his movements and perched on a heavy tree branch, watching in perfect silence from behind a camouflage of thick, summer leaves. A brief pause ensued while the boy seemed to listen carefully for the sounds of his pursuer which he of course would not hear – the Jounin's presence had not even disturbed the birds that perched grooming themselves in the same tree. Did this kid think he was fooling someone? _Come on, you already know I'm here. I didn't leave my chakra unmasked for no reason..._ Kakashi was debating whether he should jump down now or move to a new position ahead of the boy when, just as suddenly as he'd stopped, the boy started off again – this time at high speeds, darting into the canopy above.

With an annoyed growl beneath his breath, Kakashi swiftly resumed his pursuit. He still had no idea what he was going to say to bring the errant child back, especially now that he seemed so intent on escaping. For now, his options were either to convince him to return or possibly knock him unconscious and drag him back by force – personally the second option was rather appealing right about now. Leaping with agile speed from branch to branch, Kakashi was beginning to close in despite the other boy's attempts to throw him off track. He easily dodged a small storm of shuriken and avoided a hasty attempt at a trap. And there was no way he was going to fall for that sorry excuse of a failed genjutsu.

_Damnit!_ Iruka's breaths hissed through clenched teeth, frustrated. Whoever was chasing him wasn't going to be deterred so easily. Judging by the powerful aura of chakra, the ninja they'd sent to track him down was definitely more powerful than any Genin or Chuunin. Why in the world would Sandaime send a Jounin after him? Didn't Konoha have better things to do than torment a failing student? Iruka was reaching his wit's end and was quickly becoming exhausted. Not to mention the sharp pain shooting through his ankle did little in the way of aiding his escape. Dropping down onto the forest floor below, he stopped and turned to face his opponent, kunai at the ready.

"What do you want?! Go away!" he shouted, voice raw from thirst and lack of breath.

Kakashi landed with feline stealth a few yards away. Unlike Iruka, who was panting and wide-eyed like a cornered rabbit, the silver-haired Jounin looked calm as ever. Just one glance and Iruka knew who this was. It was Sharingan Kakashi. One of Konoha's most promising young Shinobi. Iruka's heart flip-flopped in both horror and morbid admiration.. but more so in horror. _They sent __**him**__ out here?! After __**me**__?? But that's just-!_

His thoughts went completely blank when the young Jounin spoke directly to him. "It's dangerous…" he said in a voice far too mature for a 15-year-old. "…for you to be out here alone, especially with an injury." How could it be? The Jounin had the body of a boy, albeit a very mature boy, and the voice of a man. It wasn't the terse and icy voice one would expect; rather it was slow and verging on gentle, something like a dry wind rustling autumn leaves. Iruka had never heard him speak before and he'd never dreamed Sharingan Kakashi would be speaking to him.

Kakashi gave the boy a once over. Scar across the bridge of his nose with a ponytail – this was definitely the kid Sandaime had been referring to. He took a slow step closer, hands tucked carefully into his pockets and his body turned a bit sideways, as if approaching a leery dog.

Seeing Kakashi move zapped Iruka out of his trance. Right, this elite Jounin was sent out here to capture him, not make friends or help tutor him for upcoming exams he was sure to fail. To get away from him, he would have to give it nothing short of his best effort and his knees felt unsteady beneath him. Iruka sucked a deep breath into his lungs, steeling himself. "What do _you_ care? You were sent out here to take me back there, weren't you? Well I'm NOT going back!" he growled and let fly his kunai on the advancing boy. Unexpectedly, the Jounin didn't even try to dodge and let it strike him square in the shoulder with a dull 'thunk'. _WHAT?!! I actually hit him!??_ Iruka didn't know whether to shriek in terror or congratulate himself. Maybe all that practicing he did really _would_ pay off! But then the Jounin vanished into a swirl of smoke. A bunshin. _**Shit!!**_ Definitely shriek in terror.

But Iruka didn't waste the moment. He hastily grabbed another kunai from the pouch strapped around his small waist, but before he could make another move, his wrists were suddenly caught in a strong, painfully binding grip. Then that voice came from directly behind him, even-toned, mechanical, and so close now it was as if that deceptively gentle autumn breeze cut clean through his being: "You know.. it's against a Shinobi's code of honor to attack a fellow Shinobi."

Startled, Iruka gasped at the pain shooting through his wrists. It numbed his fingers and he let his weapon drop onto the forest floor where it disappeared into the long grass and dead foliage, almost landing on his foot. "Shit! Let me go, Bastard!" he thrashed until the grip loosened on his arms and he found himself stumbling forwards onto the ground face first. Rolling over quickly, Iruka sat up to rub his scarped forehead and glared heatedly at the older boy standing over him. Now if only he could shoot poisonous darts through his eyes.

Kakashi returned the glare with pointed indifference. He'd seen glares like that so many times before that the darts just ricocheted right off. "Che, idiot…"

At that, the wide, brown eyes glistened and welled up with moisture. That careless insult had stricken something sensitive. "Just.. just go away," Iruka's voice cracked as he stood and pushed his way past Kakashi, head lowered. And no, of course those weren't tears. A ninja-in-training didn't cry in front of higher-ranking Shinobi. That was just an unfamiliar salty discharge running down his cheeks. They should really work on finding a cure for it.

Kakashi sighed in mild irritation at the tiny pang of guilt he felt while watching the boy retreat. "I need to know your purpose for being out here alone."

Iruka took a few more steps, not turning around. He'd heard that this Sharingan Kakashi was supposed to be some sort of genius and was certain that he already _knew_ the answer to his own question. But Iruka didn't have the energy to resist. "...I'm running away and I'm not going back," he replied reluctantly in a softened, weary tone. "No one cares about me so it doesn't matter anyways."

"You're the one who blew up part of the academy's storage shed, aren't you?" Kakashi inquired, playing as if he didn't already know. "…Sandaime was pretty pissed about that one."

"Shut up! It was an accident!" Iruka bristled. "I was practicing with explosive tags when… when…" he trailed off, wiping fresh tears from his eyes as more landed on the ground near his feet, some of them dripping warm and wet onto his bare toes. He shook his head decidedly. "No one wants me around so I'm running away. One less bother to Konoha."

Kakashi stood by silently for a moment, listening to the soft sounds of tears hitting dry leaves on the forest floor. It fascinated him how this boy could cry so openly. And somewhere far deep inside, Kakashi felt strangely envious. Not that he'd ever be caught crying, not in a million years. But just the way this boy still seemed so… innocent. Human. Not yet tarnished by the life of a Shinobi. The boy may have encountered death before at his young age, but he certainly hadn't killed anyone yet. Kakashi could sense it. The envious feeling dissolved into something else entirely and a tiny part of him wanted to whisper into the boy's ear, wanted to tell him to keep running, and wanted to run away with him. Illogical though it was, the thought wasn't completely stamped out of his mind. Perhaps he could put it to some good use.

After a moment of thought, Kakashi's heavy gaze shifted to nowhere in specific and he finally spoke. "…Then I'll run away with you."

"..Huh??" Iruka turned to look at him, shock and confusion written all over his teary face. "Wh-what?! Why? You're Sharingan Kakashi! Konoha's hero! _You_ have nothing to run away from." His voice had taken on an acidic edge and he scowled.

The Jounin simply waited patiently for his rant to end. "Because you shouldn't be out here alone, especially with dusk coming soon." His shoulders shrugged and he turned his attention toward the sky, gauging the time. "If it's alright with you…"

Drawing a blank, Iruka just stared and gaped confusedly at him, then followed his upward gaze. It _was_ getting late and he wasn't looking forward to a night alone in the woods. He'd developed a fear of the dark soon after his parents' deaths so he thought better of protesting Kakashi's offer of company. He brought his eyes back down to peer at the Jounin, the look of confusion hardening into one of suspicion. "Only if you promise not to force me into going back," he said in a dark tone, brown eyes narrowed accusingly.

"Shinobi's honor," Kakashi gave his word with a two-fingered salute and smiled behind his mask. But Iruka didn't trust him and continued on his way, wary of the Jounin who followed behind like a pesky cat.

Eventually dusk began to settle and the forest grew darker and darker. The whir of night insects filled the air and fireflies flashed here and there in the deepening shadows. Kakashi continued to follow the runaway boy in silence as if he were just another shadow. All throughout the day, Iruka had been sneaking glances over his shoulder in hopes that the Jounin wouldn't be there by some miracle, but much to his dismay, it never happened and Kakashi was always right there behind him. Still, the pre-genin had been clever in his attempts to lose him. He'd even successfully created a bunshin to be proud of as a distraction for escape, but Kakashi couldn't be fooled. Anything was worth a try though. As the sun sank lower, Iruka was still casting glances over his shoulder, only now he was making sure Kakashi was still there rather than hoping he wasn't. The Jounin's presence had suddenly gone from a source of nuisance to one of reassurance. Iruka wasn't very fond of being left alone in the dark.

"Do you know where you're going?" Kakashi's voice finally broke the silence between them. It'd been the first time either one had really spoken to the other since the afternoon.

Iruka didn't answer. Clearly he didn't know – he was only headed towards the setting sun where there was still some daylight remaining. This wasn't to say he had no plans whatsoever: for now his intentions were to stumble across another village where he could pass himself off as a civilian for a while. Luckily, Kakashi was familiar with this area of the forest. Well enough to know that if they continued straight, they'd eventually cross through a part of the Forest of Death.

Not expecting a reply any time soon, Kakashi figured he'd better try to start reasoning with the kid sooner or later. "You don't think Hokage-sama is worried about you?"

Again, Iruka didn't answer, just shook his head. To be honest, he was sure the old man probably _was_ worried about him. Sandaime had been like a grandfather to him ever since the day Iruka became an orphan. But still he wasn't about to turn back. He'd made the decision to leave and was going to follow through with it. By now the sun had set below the horizon, its rosy-orange light fading along the tree line. In the ominous darkness, the forest seemed to grow denser, menacing, and the trees bigger. The darkness was alive and threatening to swallow them up.

Kakashi could sense the younger boy's fear and offered to lead, but Iruka quickly declined, not trusting the Jounin. If he left it up to Kakashi, they'd probably circle around and end up right back in the village. _That know-it-all thinks he's going to fool me? I don't think so!_ Iruka thought. Instead he had a different plan ready, one that was much easier on his ankle. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to find a place to rest for now and continue when it's light out," he spoke confidently into the gathering darkness and stopped to look around. For once, he was proud of himself. He was calling all the shots and making great decisions all over the place. If only his sensei's could see him now. Maybe that would change their minds about failing him. Unfortunately, Kakashi was the only one there and he looked about as impressed as a rotting log.

The Jounin only nodded his head with a removed "..nh" that deflated Iruka's spirits a bit. Taking a break came as a relief to Kakashi, not because he was tired from traveling, but because his head was aching. It had been over two years since he'd had the Sharingan implantation and his body was still adjusting to it. Gaining that eye had changed his entire life and in more than just a psychological way. While it served to protect him, it taxed his body's energy supply to maintain it and left him feeling a little more tired than usual, even if he kept it closed or covered most of the time. A long nap would do him some justice.

Together, the two young Shinobi scouted out the immediate area until they found a suitable place to set up camp – a hollow of thick, gnarled roots that offered shelter at the base of an ancient willow tree. Here, Kakashi settled on a bed of dried leaves and leaned against the cool tree bark. Iruka followed hesitantly. There was enough room between the massive roots for both of them, but the pre-genin wasn't sure how he felt about sharing it with Kakashi. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a tiny part of him that was still in awe and even giddy about hanging out with someone notoriously cool like Kakashi, someone special whose name would be engraved in Konoha's history forever. But a larger part of him despised Kakashi for the very same reasons. Just then, the eerie wail of a screech owl tore him from his thoughts and he quickly made up his mind, climbing down beside Kakashi. Being sure to leave plenty of space between them, he shrugged off his heavy knapsack and then sat hugging his knees to his chest.

Kakashi paid him no mind and sat quietly with his eyes closed, arms folded over his stomach. For a moment, Iruka thought he might already be asleep until the low voice spoke up just loud enough to be heard over the symphony of crickets and tree frogs. "If you brought food and water, now would be a good time to eat something."

Iruka shook his head and mumbled. "I'm not hungry."

"Doesn't matter. Nourishment is important. You'll need it if you want to continue tomorrow." The silver eye had flicked open and was now looking at Iruka expectantly.

With a sigh, Iruka reluctantly opened his bag and dug around inside for a water canteen and a package of vegetable rolls. Taking one, he halved it and grudgingly offered a half to his companion. But Kakashi declined saying "I don't need anything" so Iruka put it back with an irate frown. _What's with this guy?_ Hadn't he just said nourishment was important? He probably just didn't want to take off that mask. _He thinks he's so great with his stupid mask and his stupid Jounin status and his stupid hair all sticking up like that. Hmph!_ The trees sighed with a cool breeze and Iruka shifted an inch closer to the older boy, hoping he wouldn't notice the slight shiver. At least he wasn't all the way out here alone.

Kakashi waited until Iruka had taken a bite of his roll. "You should think about going back..."

"I told you already. No one there wants me back. It's better if I don't," Iruka retorted between chews, getting annoyed.

The Jounin only blinked at him lazily. "I doubt that's true."

"But I have no family…" He felt his stomach knotting up and stared blankly at the partially eaten food in his hand.

"So. Neither do I…" came the unexpected response in that same emotionless tone.

"_You_ don't?" Iruka turned to look at him through the shadows, eyes wide. _You mean I'm not the only one?_ It was hard to believe that he and Kakashi had something in common. Iruka was a little uncomfortable but ventured to ask; "What happened?"

Kakashi simply looked away. "What's the difference? They're dead."

"Oh…" Iruka bit his lower lip and buried his chin against his knees. Now he had even less interest in eating. Obviously, Kakashi didn't want to elaborate on the subject, but he was the first person outside of Sandaime that Iruka had ever spoken to about his parents. And though it felt intrusive to ask more, he just had to know if the Sharingan user shared his feelings. "Do you… still miss them?"

There was a pause. "…Yes." Speaking about his parents still made Kakashi uncomfortable. In fact, sharing _anything_ that had emotional implications made him uneasy. "But it's not so bad once you get a team. They're kinda like family after a while …" Obito in specific came to mind, closely followed by The Yellow Flash and Rin. Despite the hopeful words he was saying, there was a lack of levity in Kakashi's voice. "You'll be placed on a team someday too… if you go back."

"Do _you_ have a team?" Iruka was curious to know what kind of people would be assigned to a team with Kakashi.

"…I used to," the young Jounin replied after another moment's pause. The way his voice had sounded so soft and weary, Iruka was almost taken by surprise. For the first time, Kakashi seemed human and Iruka's hard feelings toward the older boy began to thaw.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Iruka just looked at Kakashi. His deep, brown eyes were almost black in the darkness and his face was full of dread and newfound compassion. "You mean they're..?"

Kakashi nodded and looked away.

"A-all of them?" He couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

The Jounin's lack of response confirmed it.

Iruka sat stunned to silence for a long time, lost in a sea of thoughts. It wasn't until another cool breeze drew forth a shiver that the pre-genin suddenly remembered how rude it was to stare at people and quickly averted his eyes from Kakashi. His stomach unknotted just enough to let him finish eating his roll and take a sip of water. What he wouldn't give to have a loving family once more. To have someone to turn to after a rough day of classes and exams. Someone to accept and encourage him even when he failed. Didn't everyone need that? And to think, Sharingan Kakashi had no one like that left, yet he somehow continued to carry out his high-ranking missions even when there was no one there to praise him when he returned. No one to support him. No one to live and fight for except Konoha and people just like Iruka himself, people whom his parents died saving. Kakashi's name may have been popular in the village, but the boy behind it was still very much alone. Suddenly Iruka felt within him a new type of reverence for the Jounin sitting across from him, and not just one that arose from fear of Kakashi's awesome abilities. He had seen a rare glimpse of who Kakashi really was and what made him fight. Iruka thought of his own parents. They may be dead, but that didn't mean he should stop fighting for them. What they left behind, what they had fought for, was more than enough.

At that point, there came a soft rustle from the nearby underbrush to which Iruka reacted immediately. He whipped his head around and leapt into a low crouch, peering cautiously around the thick tree roots, kunai held at the ready. The swift movement nearly killed his ankle, but Iruka stifled any cries of pain behind tightly clenched teeth. Expecting Kakashi to have already formulated a plan and taken up his own position, Iruka awaited further orders. But none came. He risked a glance in Kakashi's direction and balked. To his horror, the Jounin was still leaning there against the tree with his arms folded behind his head and watching a firefly float lazily by. _Whaaaat?! He's not even paying attention!! _"Didn't you hear that?!" Iruka hissed through his teeth.

"Relax. It's nothing to worry about," Kakashi drawled from his comfy spot against the tree. "Probably just a snake…"

Suddenly, the three-foot space between them became a zero-foot space as Iruka nearly barreled headfirst into Kakashi's side. It was silly to react that way over a little old snake, he knew, but Iruka was especially jumpy in the dark. Luckily, Kakashi didn't seem to mind all that much.

"It won't bother you. Just try to get some sleep," Kakashi advised calmly and then tipped his head back to gaze up through the boughs of the tree. Far above, there was a gap between the delicate limbs where feathery blue clouds and twinkling stars could be seen against an inky black sky. Iruka put away his kunai and followed Kakashi's example, gazing upward into the night sky. Surprisingly, the darkness didn't seem all that bad anymore. In fact, it was sort of beautiful, majestic. And it allowed him to see the stars and the fireflies too. The relaxing scenery combined with the cozy warmth of being so close to Kakashi's side finally willed Iruka's heart to stop pounding.

Eventually Kakashi felt the weight of Iruka's head resting against his shoulder. The boy had fallen fast asleep leaning against the Jounin and was breathing softly. Stifling a yawn of his own, Kakashi watched him for a moment. He figured Iruka would be exhausted by now since the boy had probably set out at dawn. Trying not to jostle him too much, Kakashi shifted in an attempt to break away for a solitary nap. But it only caused Iruka to slump further until his head was resting on Kakashi's chest. And to make things worse, the sleeping boy clung to him and murmured in protest, unwilling to give up his warm, silver-headed pillow.

_Ugh, I'm stuck._ There was no way he was going to get away without disturbing Iruka. Having someone this close to him wasn't something Kakashi was comfortable with. He was glancing around for something large enough to use in a replacement jutsu when a memory of his sensei came to mind. Whenever something happened to upset or annoy Kakashi, the Yondaime would always seek him out. He'd sit or stand beside him for a moment, just regarding the tense boy quietly. Then he'd flash that winning grin of his. 'Loosen up, kid,' he'd say, ruffling the silver hair. Kakashi would always sigh and bat the hand away half-heartedly. It never failed though. Even now he could see that grin and hear that voice telling him to 'loosen up' or 'take it easy'. So with a resigned sigh, Kakashi decided to stay put. He slumped back against the tree with Iruka nestled happily on his chest and eventually closed his eyes.


	2. Part 2

When dawn broke, Iruka was the first to awaken. Morning calls of forest birds along with soft patches of sunlight spilled over his eyelids, luring him from his sleep. He blinked open clear, brown eyes to find that Kakashi was still asleep, his head tipped back against the tree at an angle, pale features still and lax behind the dark mask. Iruka raised his head from the gently rising and falling chest and straightened up to rub his eyes. After a moment spent watching the Jounin in his sleep, a mischievous grin crept over Iruka's lips and he slowly raised a hand toward Kakashi's masked face, fingers poised to peel away the thin fabric. _Perfect timing. He's completely clueless._

His fingers had barely touched the soft, thin material when his wrist was suddenly caught in Kakashi's lightning fast grip. _Damnit! How did he-..??_ Kakashi merely cracked open an eyelid while Iruka winced and glowered impishly. "…And I almost had it, too."

"You'll have to be more creative than that," Kakashi smirked. Iruka couldn't see the smirk but he could tell it was there. He scowled some more and stuck out his tongue, but Kakashi was unfazed and released the slender wrist, leaving a white handprint on tan skin. "Since we're both awake now, we better get going. No use wasting daylight," he said getting up.

As Kakashi stood and stretched, Iruka got to his feet slowly. He'd nearly forgotten about his ankle until a sudden sharp ache rudely jogged his memory. But he hardly winced. The distant look in his eyes suggested that he was preoccupied with something that far outweighed the pain. It did not go unnoticed by the Jounin, who was paused facing the same direction they were headed in yesterday, away from Konoha. Kakashi watched in silence as the dark eyebrows knitted together thoughtfully before he turned away, giving Iruka some privacy to finish his thoughts.

For a long moment, there was only silence, aside from birds chirruping overhead in the morning sunlight. Iruka hadn't moved and was deep in thought when Kakashi's voice pulled him back into the present. "So, Iruka.."

It had nearly startled the boy, who blinked and looked up at him bashfully. How did Kakashi know his name? Sandaime must've told him. The Jounin stood waiting for him between two large tree trunks. "Will you be leading?"

"..Yes," he replied softly with a nod. Iruka heaved his rucksack onto his shoulder, the ungainly movement adding more stress to his already afflicted ankle. Watching him made Kakashi wince on the inside and he wondered how Iruka had injured it in the first place. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to help though he knew exactly who would have if she were here with them now. But she wasn't and Kakashi had never taken time to learn it from her. His heart sank a little, but when Iruka sent him a glance over his shoulder, it seemed to bounce back up again. Iruka was now facing the opposite direction. And by the troubled and sorry look he'd seen on the boy's scarred face, Kakashi knew that Iruka had just made a difficult decision. No words came between them as they headed back toward Konoha.

Once again, nightfall was upon them and they still hadn't reached Konoha's gates. But unlike the previous night, this night was not pleasant and peaceful. The breezes changed direction and cooled, picking up speed. Angry storm clouds rolled in, blocking the sky and bringing claps of thunder and lightning. It wasn't long before heavy rain started pouring and wind began howling. There wasn't much to do for shelter; the ground was quickly saturated and the tree branches swayed dangerously, making for unsteady footing. But the two young shinobi continued on in the downpour through the shifting canopy.

Iruka didn't like it one bit. It was enough that it was dark again sooner than usual, but now it was lightning and thundering as well. And on top of that, he was wet and his ankle was slowing him down even more. Kakashi did little in the way of helping. His pace was hurried and he'd taken the lead through the canopy. Iruka's heart pounded harder, but every time he looked up, he could swear he was falling further and further behind. Why did this always seem to happen? He was dreading the moment when he'd lose sight of Kakashi completely and be swallowed down into the maw of the wet, muddy darkness never to be recovered. And then it happened. Lightning arced overhead and a column of wind rushed through the tree limbs when Iruka slipped. The small miscalculation sent him plummeting straight down. Wet leaves were smacking his face but he'd somehow managed to land on his hands and feet on the soggy ground below, knapsack still clinging to his back somehow. But even with the added cushion of thick, slimy mud, the fall had finally done his ankle in and he buckled over in pain.

With all the wind and thunder in his ears, Kakashi had yet to notice. By now his clothes were soaked and his windblown hair was sticking out at odd angles, weighed down by the water. "Just a little further," he spoke up with a glance over his shoulder, the sound of his voice almost lost to the wind. But there was no Iruka behind him. The Jounin found slick footing on the next swaying branch where he came to a complete halt and turned on the spot. He couldn't see or hear Iruka, but his nose told him he wasn't far. Immediately, he backtracked and dropped down onto the forest floor where he finally found Iruka huddled in the mud. "Iruka!" he called out and rushed to kneel at his side.

Iruka hadn't moved from the spot he landed in until he felt Kakashi's hand grasp his shoulder. Still recovering from the shock and pain of falling, Iruka looked up at him and trembled. "I'm f-f-fine," he lied and forced himself up onto the leg that still worked. Through the rain and darkness, he could see that Kakashi's eyes were wide with concern, even the dull red of the renowned Sharingan, and it made him feel that much worse about making such a foolish mistake. And here they'd been so close to home, too.

Kakashi got to his mud-sunken feet to help steady Iruka, but the stubborn boy wouldn't accept his help. The Jounin looked him over to be sure nothing was broken. Aside from a few scrapes and scratches, Iruka didn't seem to have gained any new injures.

Watching him, Iruka wrestled his foot free from the sucking mud and stood listing to one side, clothes hanging heavily from his shivering frame, a shoulder exposed from the too-large shirt he was wearing, wet hair plastered over his eyes, nose running, a leafed twig stuck in his ponytail – altogether an endearingly pitiful sight. Kakashi had a sneaking suspicion that the boy could use some time off his feet. So turning around, he knelt down and peered over his shoulder. "Need a lift…?"

Iruka hesitated, shifting as much weight as possible off the tender ankle. Getting a ride sounded pretty good right now and there weren't many other options available. Kakashi waited for a moment before he felt wet arms wrap around his neck as Iruka climbed onto his back. Taking hold of Iruka's legs, the Jounin leapt into the trees above, escaping the mud, and dashed swiftly through the swaying canopy at full speed. The storm raged on without indication of slowing down. On Kakashi's back, Iruka buried his wet face against the silver hair, hanging on tight as wind and rain lashed through his hair and passed his ears. Occasionally the forest lit up like day from the flashes of lightning and thunder roared demonically. The young pre-genin could do no more than shut his eyes and hide his scarred face from it as best he could. But despite the snarling winds and pelting rain, he felt safe and for the first time realized just how thankful he was for having Kakashi with him throughout the trip.

Kakashi couldn't see Konoha's lights through the blinding sheets of rain, not even those of the tall Hokage Tower. But even so, he could sense the village was nearby and soon enough, they'd reached the gates.

Inside the Hokage's office, where it was dry and safe from the storm, Sandaime happened to look up from the scrolls and paperwork strewn across his desk in time to see two drowned rats enter his office. These turned out to be a sopping wet Kakashi with an equally soaked Iruka draped over his back.

"Ah, I see Umino-kun has returned safely," the Hokage said with a puff of his pipe. He was standing beside his desk as if he'd been expecting them. The glass sphere sat amidst the scrolls and papers. "Thank you, Kakashi."

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied in greeting. He crouched to let Iruka off his back then stepped aside.

Sandaime rounded the desk and paused, nodding once to Kakashi, then turned his eyes expectantly to Iruka. "…Well?"

Iruka limped slowly forward, eyes downcast as he rubbed the wet hair out of his face. "Hokage-sama. I-I'm sorry I ran away," he mumbled apologetically with a sniff. "But I know now I won't ever try it again."

There was a silent moment when Iruka stood under the Hokage's scrutiny with his head lowered and wiping his nose miserably on a wet sleeve. The boy was trying desperately to hold back his tears, afraid he'd lost all of the trust Sandaime had ever instilled in him.

After another slow draw on his pipe, the Hokage spoke, "You made a wise decision to return, Iruka, and for that I see no reason to punish you."

Iruka's raised his head, eyes swimming with relief and confusion.

"However, you will be punished for your irresponsible use of explosive tags," he went on. "And I assure you, it will be very, _very_ boring."

It was as if a weight had been removed from his chest and Iruka could breathe again. Sandaime had forgiven him and Iruka was relieved beyond reasonable measure. Not even the newly assigned punishment could bring him down; in fact he was almost grateful. Smiling weakly, Iruka nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi stood watching from the office's large double doors. Little emotion showed through his minimal visible features, but he could sense Iruka's relief. The whole scene reminded him of the times when Sandaime had been fatherly toward him as well. And how he'd shared Kakashi's pain during some of his most painful hours; namely the deaths of his father and Yondaime.

Sandaime turned to Kakashi now. "You may escort Umino-kun to the hospital."

"Yes, Hogake." The Jounin stepped forward as the Sandaime retreated back to the seat behind his desk. Iruka's arm was draped over Kakashi's shoulder for support and as the two of them turned together to leave, Iruka peered over his shoulder and was sure he'd spotted a tiny small on the Hokage's face.

Iruka sat on the hospital bed, dry, mud-free, and wrapped in the thickest robe hospital staff could find, which happened to be many sizes too large. His ankle had been treated and was resting elevated on a pillow while the swelling went down. And within reach at his bedside was his damp, soiled rucksack. After the mednin left, a nurse brought him some hot tea and opened the window in his room. It had stopped raining outside and the air was still and peaceful once again. The clouds had parted enough for the moon to appear behind a thin veil.

Not long after the nurse had gone, Iruka thought he heard something outside the window above his head. Ears perked, he set aside his cup of tea and sat up on his knees to look out. It was too dark to see clearly at first, but he knew someone was there perched in the branches of a nearby tree. Then he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Kakashi-san?!" he answered. Sliding the window open further, he leaned on his elbows and stuck out his head. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, Kakashi appeared in front of him, silver hair illuminated in soft patches of moonlight.

"So, what did they say?" The Jounin asked softly. There were other patients in nearby rooms with their windows open as well. He didn't want to disturb them.

Iruka caught on and kept his voice lowered. "They mended it and now I'm not supposed to put weight on it for another 24 hours. They're keeping me overnight."

"Ah." Kakashi nodded and then regarded the boy in silence for a moment. The summer night was fresh and damp and alive with trilling insects. Iruka could smell the scent of leaves and rain-soaked soil drifting along on a mild breeze.

"Well, I should be going now," said the Jounin. Unlike Iruka, he was still wearing his damp, muddy clothes and desired nothing more than a hot shower.

Iruka watched as the boy in the tree shifted to jump down, disappearing into the leafy shadows. There was something he still wanted to say and his heart nearly leapt into his throat, fearing that the Jounin would vanish before he could open his mouth. "Kakashi-san?"

But Kakashi reappeared in the soft glow of Iruka's hospital room and the splotches of moonlight. "Hmm?"

Iruka's heart fluttered in relief. There was always the cruel chance that he'd never be able to speak to this young Jounin again, maybe never see him again except in fleeting glimpses and chance occurrences. "…Thank you." Just those two words. It felt so inadequate. He wanted to say more, but had no idea what.

For a moment, Kakashi wondered why the boy was even thanking him. It had been his own decision to return home in the first place. Kakashi was sure he hadn't spoken more than six words the whole time they were together. Perhaps it was for giving him that much needed lift during the storm. Or maybe it was for keeping him company in the dark. "No problem," the Jounin shrugged.

There was a moment when he disappeared into the leaves once more and Iruka heard a soft thud in the wet grass. Then Kakashi appeared below, looking up at him, hands tucked into his pockets. Iruka leaned over the sill, trying to think of the perfect thing to say. But the perfect thing didn't come so he just blurted out the first thought that came to mind. "I.. hope you're around for a long time." He chewed his lip and blushed slightly.

Not sure quite how to respond to that, Kakashi just smiled up at him. It was an odd thing to hear, but touching nonetheless. "I promise I'll try to be." Judging by the way Iruka's face lit up into a radiantly warm smile, that response must have been satisfactory. He'd meant it, after all. Obito hadn't sacrificed his life needlessly and he'd be sure of it.

"Goodnight, Iruka-kun." He waved and turned away, the smile lingering in his mind.

Iruka watched him saunter away over the grass, slipping into the darkness. "Goodnight, Kakashi."

"..Night," The Jounin threw back.

"Night."

"..Night."

"Night!" Iruka grinned.

They passed the parting word back and forth until Iruka could barely hear the reply. He sucked in a breath and cupped his hands around his mouth…

"GOODNIGHT!"

…And was fiercely shushed by the patients next-door. _Oops! Forgot about them._

He uncovered his mouth and whispered once more into the darkness, "…Goodnight."

* * *

This fanfic was inspired by the track _Runaway Love_ by Ludacris. 


End file.
